How it began
by Obiwankim
Summary: First person as the Doctor's Daughter, it's not was you expect, but I really hope you enjoy reading :)


My name is Shannon Elixir Dynasty Foreman, and I am a Gallifreyan.

For the first three years of my life I grew up on a planet named Gallifrey, with my Mum and Dad. It was a beautiful planet. Its sky was an ever changing sea of red and gold. The silver leaves of the trees would catch the light of moons in the sky at night. Everything was perfect until Mum took a trip to some planet called Sol 3, the natives call it Earth. She fell in love with a human.

Thing is, Mum falling in love with a human bloke isn't really my problem. Well it wasn't at first. My real problem was that my Mum didn't like me being around that much. She'd always find a way to get away from. She'd leave me with my Grandfather, with her friends and sometimes just alone. Dad was fighting in a war, so it's not like he was home to notice what was happening. She just locked me in my room with a bottle of pro-oxide. Pro-oxide, if you didn't know, is a highly flammable chemical. Definitely not something you leave with a toddler.

You're probably wondering why pro-oxide, well, what with me being a natural child of Gallifrey instead of the Looms, Mum believed that I could be used to save Gallifrey. The only way she could prove this, was to turn me into a walking weapon. She did.

My father found out what was going on eventually. Rightfully so he was furious. What kind of mother would do this to her one child? He did the only thing he could do in the face of her madness – he went to the High Council. He told them of the experimentation my mother was performing on me. He begged them, all of them; Flavia, Romana and Braxtiel. He wanted them to do something other than bureaucracy, to make a difference, to save the life of a child.

My mother was put on trial. Somehow she managed to implicate my Aunt as being part of the conspiracy to weaponize my biology.

In a near unanimous vote by the High Council, they were both banished to Sol 3. Their regeneration energy was extracted. They were going to be forced to live like the barbaric natives.

With my mother out of my life and my father being called back to the front lines, there was no place for me to go. I was placed with a foster family.

The foster family were the best thing that had ever happened to me, they adored having me around and although I missed my dad an awful lot, these people became my life. We stay in the house of Oakdown, it is the most magnificent place, especially when we go into the garden, it's full of lots different creatures. Some look like you and me, others not so much. I saw one with ears longer than my entire body, they danced around the monsters face as it ran through the wind into the ramshackled shed in which it stayed.

My foster dad, who calls himself 'Koshei' said to me that I have to look into some sort of untempered schism, he wasn't sure if i'd see him again but as luck would have it, he did. When I eventually arrived home, It was like a part of me had gone forever, I didn't feel like the same person, I felt angry at everything and everyone around me. I wanted to destroy the house in which I stayed, so I went to Koshei about it. It was strange, he understood how I was feeling, he said he felt the same, he said that looking into the untempered schism was like looking into your soul. Everything you have done, everything you will do, everything you will never do comes rushing into your head, and there's nothing you can do about it. But the point is, now you can. You're a time child you need to learn to control it, he continued, some people are inspired and some people go mad. He then grasped my hands tightly and looked me deeply in the eyes and said but you, you can be magnificent, don't let time change you when you can change it. This got me thinking… Maybe my mum looked into it and went mad? Maybe she doesn't hate me after all? I needed to find her and ask her about it. But before I could do this, I need to find a way of getting to earth and there was no way anyone could change my mind.


End file.
